Missing In Action
by suzie2b
Summary: Colonel Williams goes missing.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Missing In Action**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **There were two sharp raps on the door and Charley groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. She heard more knocking along with, "Charley … it's your father."**

 **She gasped and scrambled over Tully to get out of bed. He opened his eyes and asked sleepily, "What's up?"**

 **Charley slipped into her robe and whispered, "It's my dad!" There was another knock and she called, "Coming!"**

 **In a panic Tully threw the covers over his head as Charley pulled the door open and smiled. "Hi, dad!"**

" **What's this? You're still in bed?"**

" **I have the morning off and thought I'd catch up on my sleep." Charley looked at her father quizzically. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"**

 **Colonel Williams nodded. "I need to tell you something. You two get dressed and meet me in the mess hall." Charley's eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'm old, not dead. I remember what it's like to be young and in love." She blushed a deep red as he continued, "Now hurry up. I don't have a lot of time."**

 **Charley closed the door and Tully stuck his head out. "How'd he know?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "He's my father."**

 **#############################**

 **Charley kissed her father on the cheek, then sat down across from him. He scowled and said, "I keep telling you. Not in front of the men." Then he gave her a smile.**

 **Tully set two mugs of coffee on the table and saluted.**

 **Colonel Williams looked at him and gave a quick salute. "Now sit."**

 **Tully sat down next to Charley and she slid one of the mugs over to him. "What's so important, dad?"**

" **I'm going back to the states."**

 **Tully said, "Congratulations, sir."**

 **The colonel sighed. "Well, I'm not too overjoyed about it, but I do plan on retiring after the war and I'd like to survive long enough to do it. I'm getting too old to be on this side of the fighting. I wanted to tell you in person rather than over the phone."**

 **Charley had mixed feelings. "Where are you going to be?"**

" **Fort Belvoir, Virginia. It's close enough that we won't have to sell the house and move."**

" **Aunt Em will be happy to hear that. When do you leave?"**

 **Colonel Williams replied, "In three week. I'm leaving here to take care of some things in Italy and France, then I'm going to a summit meeting in Australia. From there I head home." He saw the look on his daughter's face and took her hand. He brushed his thumb over the red scar on her wrist. "Are you all right?"**

 **Charley swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "It's just a bit sudden, dad. I'm going to miss you."**

" **I've been thinking about this for a while now. Just remember, I'll always be a phone call away."**

 **Charley forced a slight smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know."**

 **The colonel looked at his daughter's ring finger, then at Tully, who said, "I've just been waiting for her arm to heal up enough so she can wear it, sir."**

 **Charley looked from her father to Tully. "What's going on?"**

 **Colonel Williams asked Tully, "Would you mind? I'd like to see it before I leave."**

 **Tully smiled and nodded. "I've been carrying it ever since you gave it to me." He unbuttoned his shirt pocket and brought out a piece of cloth. He unfolded it and held the ring in his hand. Then he took Charley's left hand from her father and said, "I love you more than I can express in words. I'd be proud if you would be my wife so I can show you every day just how much I adore you."**

 **The mess hall had gone silent.**

 **Charley was so shocked she could barely breathe. Tears glistened in her eyes and her chin trembled. All she could do was nod. Tully slipped the ring on her finger and she looked at it, then at her father. She managed in a whisper, "Momma's ring."**

 **The colonel smiled and nodded. "Looks like a perfect fit."**

 **An uncontrollable giggle escaped Charley as she looked at Tully again. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that he readily returned.**

 **The entire mess hall erupted with cheers and applause.**

 **Charley told anyone and everyone her happy news. Vicky and the other nurses oohed and aahed over the ring. Charley even went to Major Gleason's office to let Margaret know it wasn't a rumor and she could spread the word if she so desired.**

 **Tully told Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. They weren't surprised, but excited for him nonetheless.**

 **#############################**

 **Weeks passed uneventfully and Charley was released from limited duty to active duty by medical. Things seemed to be getting back to normal for her.**

 **Tully met her in the motor pool after her first mission since she'd broken her wrist. He smiled as he put his arm around her. "How'd it go?"**

 **Charley sighed and smiled. "Not too bad. Feels good to get back to work. My wrist is a little stiff still, but it's getting better."**

" **Good. I'll walk you over to headquarters to report in. Then we can go get some lunch."**

 **Tully waited outside for Charley to return. He looked at his watch. She seemed to be taking longer than usual.**

 **When she finally emerged from the building, she got as far as the top of the steps then sat down and covered her face with her hands before leaning forward onto her knees. Her body shook as she sobbed.**

 **Tully rushed to her side. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him. "Hey, what's going on?"**

 **Between sobs, Charley said, "Dad's gone missing!"**

 **All Tully could do was hold her tight and let her cry herself out.**

 **When Charley finally quieted, she straightened up and found a tissue in her satchel. As she blew her nose, Tully asked, "Do they know what happened?"**

 **Charley wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. "It happened yesterday after he left that meeting in Australia. They were over the Pacific when the pilot reported that they were taking anti-aircraft fire. The radio went dead before he could give his location. Captain Boggs said they were somewhere between Australia and Hawaii, where they had a scheduled lay over. They've sent planes and ships out from Oahu to search for survivors."**

 **She leaned on Tully as he said, "There's every chance they'll find him. Those planes are equipped with everything they'll need to survive."**

 **#############################**

 **Charley felt a little lost. Captain Boggs told her he wouldn't send her on another mission until the search for her father was over. "But, sir, I'd rather stay busy. I can't just sit around wondering if I'm an orphan or not."**

 **The captain relented. "All right, Miss Williams. You stay on base and I'll be sure that you're kept busy."**

 **When Charley wasn't running errands around the base for the captain she was in her room waiting for news. Tully knocked on the door as he opened it. He didn't say anything. He simply shut it and went to her.**

 **Tully sat down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. Charley hugged him and asked, "When do have to leave?"**

 **Tully smiled. "How'd you know?"**

" **I can just tell."**

" **I'm heading to the motor pool to check the jeeps. Wanted to see you first. How're you holding up?"**

 **Charley sighed. "Okay, I guess. It's been two days and there's been no news."**

" **The ocean's a big place."**

" **How long will you be gone?"**

 **Tully replied, "Should be back some time tomorrow. We're transporting a couple of prisoners."**

 **Charley tightened her hold. "I'll miss you."**

 **Tully kissed the top of her head and held her for a few more minutes.**

 **#############################**

 **It was late in the afternoon when the Rat Patrol returned to base. Troy and Moffitt were dropped at headquarters with the prisoners while Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **They parked side-by-side and switched the engines off. Hitch looked at Tully as they both got out of their jeeps. "Why don't you go check on Charley? I'll make sure the jeeps get serviced."**

 **Tully sighed and looked at his friend. "Thanks, Hitch." He headed for Charley's quarters.**

 **Not finding her there, he headed towards headquarters. A minute later Tully spotted Charley sitting on a low wall. When he got to her, she was obviously lost in thought as she stared at her boots. Tully put his hands on either side of her. "Hi."**

 **Startled, Charley looked at him and smiled a little. "Welcome back."**

 **Tully leaned in for a kiss, then asked, "Any news?"**

 **Charley wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close for a hug. "They found some wreckage. No signs of survivors yet."**

" **Well, at least they can narrow the search." Tully brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "You're a bit pale. When was the last time you ate?"**

" **Haven't been hungry."**

" **All right, let's go."**

 **Charley looked at him. "Where?"**

 **Tully disentangled himself from Charley's arms and legs before he lifted her off the wall. "To our favorite café. I'm in the mood for some chicken shawaya with rice."**

 **#############################**

 **That night Tully awoke and went to put his arm around Charley, only to find her missing. He sighed and sat up. She was sitting at the open window in her robe with her feet up on the chair and her arms wrapped around her knees. Tully looked at the glowing face of the clock on the dresser. It was two o'clock in the morning.**

 **He got out of bed and shivered in the cold night air. First he closed the window, then he went around to wrap his arms around Charley from behind. "Can't sleep?"**

 **Charley shook her head slowly. "I can't get my brain to shut off."**

" **Well, freezing it will only slow it down a little." Tully straightened up and took her hand. "Come on."**

 **Charley let him lead her back to bed and take her robe. She slid in under the covers and Tully got in next to her. He pulled her close and she put her head on his shoulder as he whispered, "Wanna know something?"**

 **Charley sighed, "Hmmm?"**

" **When we first met I thought you reminded me of my sister."**

 **Charley couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Which one?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Katy. Always talking. Always happy. Easy to like. I didn't see you in a romantic way at first."**

" **What changed your mind?"**

" **I just woke up one day and didn't see my sister any more when I looked at you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. And then you were taken prisoner in Khobar and we've been together ever since."**

 **Charley smiled. "It was soon after we met that I started having feelings for you … but I didn't think you'd be interested."**

 **Tully frowned a bit. "Why would you think that?"**

" **I'd seen you with other women. They were nothing like me."**

" **I think that's why I fell for you. You're not like any woman I've ever met."**

 **Charley snuggled against Tully and got warm, finally relaxing enough to sleep**

 **#############################**

 **Morning came. Charley and Tully went their separate ways until lunch. They met in the mess hall and Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch joined them.**

 **Troy asked, "Any word about your father yet?"**

 **Charley picked at her food. "Nothing since they found that wreckage."**

 **Moffitt noticed that she wasn't eating. "Well, starving yourself isn't going to help."**

 **Tully said, "I keep telling her that."**

 **Captain Boggs' aide stepped up to the table and handed a piece of paper to Charley. "The captain sent me to give you this."**

 **Charley took it. "Thanks." She unfolded it, read it, blinked and looked at Tully. Then she gave the note to him, jumped up, and ran out of the mess hall.**

 **Tully quickly read the eight words scrawled on the paper. He glanced at Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch before he dashed off after Charley.**

 **Hitch picked up the note that Tully had dropped on the table and read it.**

 **Troy asked, "What's it say, Hitch?"**

" **It says, 'You have a phone call in my office'."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Let's keep our fingers crossed."**

 **#############################**

 **Charley and Tully ran passed the aide's desk and burst into Captain Boggs office without knocking. He smiled at her and pointed to the phone.**

 **Charley hesitated and looked at the captain. "Is it…"**

 **Captain Boggs nodded, motioning to her to come around and sit in his desk chair. She did and he said, "Take your time, Miss Williams."**

 **Charley's hand was shaking when she picked up the receiver. "Hi, dad."**

 **The captain took Tully's arm and escorted him out of the office. He closed the door behind them and Tully asked, "Is Colonel Williams all right?"**

 **Captain Boggs nodded. "He and five other survivors are at Tripler Hospital in Honolulu. His injuries are not life threatening."**

 **Tully suddenly remembered who he was talking to and saluted. "That's good to hear, sir."**

 **The captain smiled and returned the salute. "I hear that you and Miss Williams are officially engaged. Congratulations, private."**

 **Tully grinned. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs started to leave. "Feel free to wait here for her. I'm sure she'll need you when she comes out."**

 **#############################**

 **Ten minutes later the office door opened and Charley walked out. She went straight into Tully's arms.**

 **He asked, "How is he?"**

 **Charley said, "All things considered, not too bad. Broken arm and a couple of broken ribs, a concussion. He was lucky."**

 **Tully sighed. "He sure was. Hey … look at me." Charley looked up at him and grinned. "That's what I wanted to see." He gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go see if the others are still at the mess hall. You can give them the news."**

 **They were hand-in-hand as they walked out of headquarters and were met by Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Looks like the news is good."**

 **Charley grinned. "The navy found dad and several other survivors. They're in a Honolulu hospital. Dad has injuries, but he's gonna be okay."**

 **Troy sighed. "I guess that means things can get back to normal around here now."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully. "Hey, does this mean you're going to be sleeping in our quarters tonight?"**

 **Tully's eyes narrowed. "Why?"**

" **Well, I met this girl the other day and I just thought … if you don't mind…"**

 **Troy smiled and shook his head. "Yep, back to normal."**


End file.
